Busted
by OPrincess ShinigamiO
Summary: This is what happens when a certain strawberry shinigami representative just happened to find out about his little sister's not-so-secret long-running romance with a certain midget captain. What to do, what to do... CONTAINS INTRO TO THE PREQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

So, I finally whipped my butt off and published my first fanfic! Woohoo (pat on the back)! And of course, I would begin with one of my favorite Bleach pairings, HitsuKarin! ;D Don't worry. This will only be a light one-shot for now. If I get lots of reviews, I might even create a multi-chapter story. Depending on my mood, that is ;) Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It all belongs to our beloved Tite Kubo!

Otherwise, IchiRuki and HitsuKarin would've already happened XD

* * *

><p>"TOSHIRO!"<p>

Toshiro was jumping hastily from roof to roof in Soul Society while an angry orange-haired shinigami chased after him.

"When I get my hands on you, you are dead, Toshiro! DEAD, I tell you!"

"For the last time, It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Kurosaki!"

"What's up with them?" Renji asked as Rukia and Matsumoto gave up on chasing after the duo. Rukia sighed.

"The idiot just found out about Hitsugaya-taicho and Karin's romance."

"You mean, he NEVER found out? After the past 5 years? Wow, he really IS an idiot."

"And Taicho's gonna marry Karin in a year!" Matsumoto chimed in while clapping her hands together.

"But I didn't do anything to you!" Toshiro shouts echoed at a distance.

"THAT'S the problem! You NEVER told me that you were secretly dating MY SISTER for 5 years! You NEVER asked for my permission to let you propose to her! And that stubborn sister of mine also accepted! And you're telling me that you didn't do anything? The hell you didn't!"

"I had Yuzu and your father's blessings. And even if we told you earlier, you wouldn't give it a chance anyway."

"I'll do more than that when I get my hands on you!" Ichigo shouted as he reached for his giant zanpakutou slung behind his back.

Toshiro gave a smirk.

"That's not gonna happen."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Kenpachi jumped down out of nowhere, kicking Ichigo's face flat to the ground. Toshiro grinned and immediately disappeared from Ichigo's sight.

"Kenpachi! Not now! I gotta catch that – oof!"

Kenpachi kicked Ichigo in the gut and pinned him on the ground using his foot. Yachiru appeared behind Kenpachi.

"Ichigo! You meanie! You're as bad as Byakkun!"

"W-wha-"

Kenpachi swung the tip of his sword on the tip of Ichigo's nose, making it bleed a bit. Kenpachi just grinned, enjoying the fear written on Ichigo's face.

"Now now, Ichigo. It's not a wise move to chase down your own sister's groom-to-be before their wedding."

"You're just saying that just so you could kill me again." Ichigo muttered.

Kenpachi's grin grew even wider.

"Give this guy a prize!"

He raised his sword up, the scraggly blade reflecting against the sun's rays, ready to swoop down.

"Zaraki-taicho!"

Kenpachi turned grouchily to see Rukia and Matsumoto running towards them.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he exclaimed while pointing the tip of his sword to Ichigo's face again, much to the latter's horror.

Rukia bowed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, Taicho, but Soutaicho has sent us here to inform you that you have been assigned an important mission."

Kenpachi grumbled, while Ichigo silently thanked the heavens for the Old Man for once in his life.

"But we were having so much fun!" Yachiru pouted.

Kenpachi slowly placed his sword aside, but his foot remained planted on top of Ichigo's head.

"Mission shmission. The fun was just starting…"

"Well I'm truly sorry, Taicho. But we're just following orders." Matsumoto said, bowing in apology.

Kenpachi gave another gruff.

"Well, it's not everyday that I could catch Ichigo, but he can't run forever."

He finally lifted his foot from Ichigo, only to stomp on it hard for the last time.

"Stay right where you are. I'll finish this mission in a jiffy. Let's go, Yachiru."

"Yay, Ken-chan! Bye strawberry!" Yachiru exclaimed as Kenpachi shunpoed away.

"Yeah right. Crazy man…" Ichigo muttered.

"Idiot!"

Ichigo was suddenly sent flying on a wall, leaving a crater as his face kissed the hard marble.

"Now, Rukia, wasn't that a little too extreme?" Matsumoto asked, sweatdropping as Rukia cracked her knuckles.

"Not at all. He deserved it."

They both shunpoed to where Ichigo was, the latter trying to stop his bleeding nose.

"The f***! What was that for, Rukia?"

"For being an idiot as usual! And for chasing Hitsugaya-taicho around Soul Society! And for getting yourself hurt!"

Matsumoto grinned and decided to leave the bickering couple alone.

Well, they are married.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for my Taicho!"

Ichigo's head shot up.

"Then I'm comi – ow!"

Rukia gave a flying kick that made him fall flat on the ground again.

"You idiot! You have no right to go and attack your future brother-in-law! Especially when that person makes your sister very happy!"

"I have every right to kill Toshiro! God, everyone, even Kenpachi, knew about them! I knew my suspicions were right when I thought that something was up between those two!"

"And Nii-sama kept you busy for our wedding. Now at least you both have something in common."

"Byakuya was overreacting!"

"And so are you."

"At least Byakuya was informed about our relationship before I asked to marry you!"

"And now you know about theirs."

"Rukia, lemme at him!"

"No. Think about Karin's feelings. How would she feel if you killed off her fiancé?"

"Be sad, and then get over it after a while. She'll know that I was doing her a favor!"

"Which she won't appreciate! Now just calm down, idiot!"

"No!"

"Ichigo."

"No!"

"Honey, pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Your sweet talk won't work on me, Rukia!"

"Alright, then I guess you'll be sleeping all alone on the couch for the next 3 months."

"…. Annoying midget wife….. fine! I won't chase him down. But he'd BETTER man up and ask for my blessing properly, that coward. And he'd better make Karin happy, or I'' definitely kill him myself!"

"Now you're sounding like Nii-sama. Except he took it a lot calmer than you did. And you said that he was over the top…"

"Calm? Rukia, did you even see him send senbonzakura all over me in the Kuchiki Manor when I told him about our engagement?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure you were imagining things."

"Remind me why I married you again?"

"Because you love me."

"He's gone?" Matsumoto asked a grumbling Soi Fon.

Both were standing in front of the gate that will transport them to the Human World.

"Just an hour ago, he asked Soutaicho for permission to go to the Human World. I was supposed to go with him to … meet with Yoruichi-sama. But when I arrived here, the guards said he already left."

Soi Fon frowned. Holding her hardened fist up.

"Screw that new 'one-at-a-time' rule! Now I have to wait till tomorrow to see Yoruichi-sama!"

Matsumoto pouted.

"Aah, Taicho! So excited to see Karin, eh? Didn't even bother to wait for me..." she sighed before shouting at the closed gate, "Don't expect me to do all those paperwork piled up in the office!"

Meanwhile, in the Kurosaki Clinic….

"Karin?"

"Toshiro! I thought Ichi-nii killed you!"

The midget captain almost fell off the window when his brunette fiancé tackled him in a hug.

"You think that I'm not strong enough to stay alive?" he said, feigning a hurt expression.

"It's not like that," Karin smirked, pulling away slightly to look him up and down, "You okay?"

Toshiro gave a soft smile, giving his beloved fiance a short kiss on the forehead.

"If you're okay, then so am I."

-end-

* * *

><p>If you people are asking how the heck Ichigo never found out about HitsuKarin's romance for the past 5 years, I don't know. But let's just say that it happened, and you know that that's not entirely impossible XD I'm sorry if the ending miffed you off a bit, since it was pretty short and unsatisfying. But I hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfic ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello people of the world! ;D

First of all, I'd like to thank all those who bothered to read, review, favorite, and story alert my very first fanfic "**Busted**"! It really made my heart swell up with happiness whenever I see a notification on my story! You all inspired me to continue writing fanfics! As I've promised, I'll be posting the prequel to the story, showing of how the gang managed to keep Ichigo from knowing HitsuKarin's relationship for the next 4 years! I might not be able to update every week, but I'll try my best to update as much as possible! For now, I'll give the intro to my next fanfic: **Operation Keep Ichigo Away**!

Enjoy! ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All credit goes to the awesome Tite Kubo! _

_If I owned Bleach, I'd kill Ichigo off and make him end up with Rukia_ XD

* * *

><p>"Rukia?"<p>

"Oh, hey Karin! What's wrong?"

Rukia was just about to make dinner for the Kurosaki family, while Yuzu was still attending her cooking class. She and Karin were the only ones in the Kurosaki household at the moment, and Karin decided that now was the right time to tell Rukia about her secret relationship with a certain midget captain.

The younger brunette stared at her fidgeting feet, a faint tinge of pink sprinkled on her face. The older brunette, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow questioningly at the sight.

"Um… I-I just wanted to tell you personally…. um..."

"Spill it out, Karin. Tell me what you want to say."

"A-ano…" Karin steeled herself and looked Rukia straight on the eye.

"Toshiro and I are together."

Silence occurred for what seemed like hours. Karin started to get nervous, observing her future sister-in-law's shell-shocked expression. The latter then started to open her mouth.

"T-Toshiro? As in, _the_ Hitsugaya Toshiro? As in, _the_ 10th Squad Captain?"

Karin gave a sigh.

"Yes. That Toshiro. We've been together since a year ago, well, sort of. Is there a problem with that?"

Suddenly, Karin felt herself being lifted up in the air, excited squeals filling the whole living room. She looked down shockingly at the joyous midget shinigami who managed to lift her off her feet and twirling her around.

"R-Rukia?"

"Oh my gosh! Karin! I am just so happy for you!" Rukia happily exclaimed as she placed Karin back down and held both her hands, "I can't believe it! Who knew that Hitsugaya-taicho would be the right guy for you?"

Karin gave a relieved sigh, plastering a large grin of her own.

"Thank you, Rukia. Your support means so much to us. Toshiro and me, I mean."

"Of course! Does Yuzu and your father know?"

Karin shook her head.

"You're the first one I've told. Well, officially. Yuzu has been suspecting since I've introduced Toshiro to her three years ago, but I'll confirm it to her later on when she gets home from cooking class. And I guess I'll have to tell Goat-chin tonight as well."

"What about Ichigo?"

A pause filled the air as the female substitute shinigami contemplated on what to do.

"Yuzu and Goat-chin, I can handle. But with Ichigo…. I'm not sure if he'll ever accept Toshiro into the family."

Rukia gave a sigh, shaking her head.

"That idiot would definitely explode to that. It's already bad enough that Ichigo gets in Hitsugaya-taicho's nerves, and vice versa. I don't even want to think about what he'd do to him when he finds out that his little sister's dating one of the most annoying people on his list. It's a good thing that he went abroad the whole week for medical training."

"Yeah…"

Rukia suddenly claps her hands together, giving a sly smile, much to Karin's curiosity.

"Rukia, somehow that creepy smile of yours tells me that you're planning on something suspicious…"

"That's right, Karin." Rukia cracks her knuckles before giving a thumbs-up, "This is where I come in!"

"I don't get you."

"Don't you see, Karin? Ichigo and I are engaged aren't we?"

"Um, yes? You're getting married in a year, right?"

"Hm, I might be able to postpone it just a bit further..."

"What? Rukia, you don't have to do that! I think it's better if we tell Ichigo instead..."

"Nonsense! I'm willing to sacrifice a little more time for you and Hitsugaya-taicho. It's best if Ichigo doesn't get in the way of you and Hitsugaya-taicho's relationship for now. Who knows what crazy tactics he'd desperately do to get you both to break up?"

"I still don't think that's a good idea..."

"Don't be ridiculous! Just leave it to me and the rest of the Gotei 13!" Rukia huffed and placed a balled fist on her chest, "We'll make sure to leave Ichigo out of this as long as possible!"

"... This is gonna be interesting..."

-end... for now-

* * *

><p>Watch out for the next chapters of <strong>Operation Keep Ichigo Away<strong>! ;)


End file.
